Vishpala
What is Visphala? Vishpala is a group of inventor’s based in the Victubia Capital, with the goal of combining their experiences and intellect to create inventions that help the Victubian people and society. Vishpala was founded in 1873 by Albert Ek and three of his colleagues who all have expertise in important engineering fields. Vishpala currently has around 30 members from all over the country. The members vary in age and field of expertise, so that the group can tackle problems from a lot of different angles. Vishpala’s first achievement was the blueprint and creation of the first big airship in Victubia. It caught the eye of the Royal Family and after a few meetings, a collaboration between the government and Vishpala was formed. Vishpala received state funding and in exchange the government was allowed to make use of the groups inventions. The foundation of Vishpala is based on the idea of creating inventions that will help the people and the society, so when their two newly built airships were taken into battle during the Rebellion of Barr 1879, it stirred a lot of controversy among the group of inventors. The airships had been customized for battle by the newly established Victubian Royal Air Force, who had made modifications to the ships without Vishpala or the Queen’s knowledge. Since the damage had already been made, Vishpala members Albert Ek, Neil Birk and Ilma Birk agreed to step in as the head mechanics during the rebellion. Neil and Ilma Birk passed away when one of the airships were shot down. After the rebellion the relationship between the government and Vishpala was strained, and a lot of meetings took place where the use of Vishpala’s inventions were discussed. Vishpala made it clear that none of their inventions should be altered or used as a weapon without their consent in the future. The airship that survived the rebellion was allowed to be used by Queen Minx and the Royal Air Force, and is now the Queen’s battle centerpiece dubbed “The Bellona”. Future warships have been discussed, but since Victubia is not currently in war with any country and the need for warships is small, the discussions are slow. Current Project(s) ◆ Airship transportation '''- Vishpala is still working hard on their airships, and their goal is to make airships part of the country’s public transportation. Airship stations are being built in the Capital, Syd, Udde, Orkan and Ekard, and public airship transportations should be available in a few months. ◆ '''Capital Trams - Vishpala is currently working hard on transportation inside the Capital, in the form of steam powered trams. This work is Capital focused for now, but if the work in the capital goes well, the tram system will be spread to cities in the rest of the country. A lot of people still use horses and carriages because the tram system is limited and will not be available everywhere in the city. ◆ Telephone network - Much to Lord Pewdiepie’s dismay, telephone technology is becoming a thing rapidly, and Vishapa is in charge of installing a phone network in the Capital. The first phase was to install phones to the most important buildings and institutes, like the Minx Castle, VU, VMA, Mayor HQ, Police Department, The Radiant, Vishpala Headquarters and one public phone located at Diamond Square. The telephone network is being expanded to all districts of the Capital, and eventually the rest of the country. Still, a lot of people today have to rely on mail via post office or a messenger duck. Founder(s) Albert Ek Age: 40 Albert Ek is currently the Principal of Victubia University, Head of the schools “Airshop Program”, and also the founder and president of Vishpala. How he finds time to balance all his work is a mystery, but like most of the members in Vishpala, sleep is never a priority. Albert’s strengths lies in mechanical engineering, and he loves working with all kinds of machinery. Expertise: Mechanical Engineering The discipline that applies the principles of engineering, physics, and materials science for the design, analysis, manufacturing, and maintenance of mechanical systems. Robin Niles Age: 32 Robin Niles is one of the key members in Vishpala and they are well respected for their work with chemical engineering. Robin is a calm and social person, but with an almost childlike excitement for chemistry and baking. He likes to bring sweets and cakes to the Vishpala meetings, but a lot of people are too scared to eat them. Everyone except Heron who eats everything (and has ended up in the hospital quite a few times). Expertise: Chemical Engineering The application of chemical, physical, and biological sciences to the process of converting raw materials or chemicals into more useful or valuable forms. Ludmilla “Milla” Mason Age: 35 Ludmilla “Milla” Mason is a social, fun and quirky woman with a big heart. She has three kids, twin girls (5 year old) and a 12 year old son. They often visit her and hangs out at the Vishpala Headquarters. Milla has a fondness for bad science jokes and puns that she likes to bug people with, and her hearty laugh always follows after the jokes. Because Milla is always busy with either work or her kids, she often ends up falling asleep in weird places. She has a talent of being able to sleep almost anywhere, and has even managed to fall asleep while standing. Expertise: Civil Engineering Civil engineering comprises the design, construction, and maintenance of the physical and natural built environments. Heron Keen Age: 39 Heron Keen looks like the ultimate “cool guy” but is actually the biggest dork among the founding members. Even if he doesn’t always realize it. Heron always has a stern expression on his face. An eternal “resting bitch face”. But he is very nice when you start talking to him, and he will never shut up, to the point where you can leave the area and he will keep the discussion going by himself. Heron has no problems starting monologues with himself. Expertise: Electrical Engineering Electrical engineering comprises the study and application of electricity, electronics, and electromagnetism. Electrical engineering is Heron’s field of expertise, and has done a lot for Victubia in that department the last couple of years. Every time winter comes and it gets dark outside, Heron takes it upon himself to make sure the Capital is well-lit. He also hosts a light show at Diamond Square as part of the winter solstice celebrations. Gallery CapitalTrams.jpg|Steam Tram VisphalaFounders.jpg|Visphala Founders (left to right : Albert, Robin, Milla, Heron) Category:Organization Category:Lore